


A Sword to Pierce the Sun

by dorkyfairy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Follows the main story... Mostly, Triple warden power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyfairy/pseuds/dorkyfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone had told her that she would drink death and save the world before, she would've called them a liar. Senna didn't want to leave her cozy life in Highever. But when duty calls and betrayal rears its ugly head, it's up to her, a dork, and a bunch of assholes to save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sword to Pierce the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Senna arrives at Ostagar and gets to know her fellow Wardens.

They had stopped by a creek at her demand. Senna wanted to stop not only rest and clean, but to sort through the event that happened in Highever. Her body was drenched in the blood of whom she could not determine. It covered her arms in a thick layer and stained her night dress. The fabric drooped heavily on her body and she was eager to remove it.

The entire Teyrnir was destroyed by Howe’s men and she was powerless to stop it. He had deceived all of them. His ‘late’ troops had, in reality, been burning homes and killing the people her family had sworn to protect. All the while she was holed up in her fancy castle with her lover, completely oblivious to the chaos that was occurring around her. It only took an arrow in Dairren’s throat to wake her up. She should have reacted as soon as she heard Oriana scream for Oren. She should've known something was amiss when Arl Howe said his men had been delayed. A march that would only take five days should not have taken a week and a half. But she missed that detail and trusted his honeyed words because he and her father had been friends. She should have been suspicious of him. The Howe's never had a good reputation, even during the Orlesian occupation, when Tarleton Howe sided with the Orlesians rather than the king. She saw it all coming and did nothing. 

She remembered the long and tight hug Ser Gilmore gave her before Howe’s men trampled down the door and the sad look on her old friend’s face as he told her to escape to the pantry. She remembered Nan whose stern frown would turn into a small smile whenever she listened to her stories. Delia, whose timid arms hugged her when the pigeon her mabari had injured died.

Most of all she remembered her parents who taught her how to fight, to have faith and be brave. The same people who would dance after dinner to the sound of the lute Delia would play. The people who would scold her for picking fights with Fergus or when she fell asleep during the chant of light and take her with them into town no matter why just so she could play with the kids in the city. They wanted her to be strong and smart and that night, she had proven to them she wasn't the daughter they had raised.

“We are rather short on time. If you could finish up, Lady Senna.” Duncan’s voice called from behind a rather thick tree. He was out of sight in order to give her much needed privacy. 

She faded out of her memories and shook off any lingering thought of what had happened the previous evening. “Towel.” she demanded from Duncan.

He appeared from around the tree trunk with two towels, a poultice, and a pile of clean clothes. Apollo popped up from behind the tree trunk, his large brown puppy eyes filled with sadness. She gave the dog a small and unconvincing smile of reassurance.

“I only asked for a towel.” she snapped when he placed the items next to her.

He looked at her with a blank expression. “Your wounds need healing and you’ll catch fever in that.”

“Then why didn't you give this to me earlier?” she asked, not really caring for an answer.

He began to walk away as he spoke. “It's rather difficult to offer aid to someone who wants to cut your head off.” with that he disappeared behind the tree again.

She peeled off the bloody night dress, boots, and undergarments. After she submerged herself in the cold water, she began to scrub away the dried blood. The water around her turned red and the clear stream quickly turned into a cloudy murk. Gathering the family sword and her bow, she washed them in the water until they reflected light again.

As she was putting them back she caught glimpse of herself in the blade. She lifted the sword so the blade pointed up and angled it so she could see her reflection. There was still blood on her forehead and her hair was tousled and caked in the most unflattering way. Using the towel she wiped off the excess blood. After ensuring she was clean, she applied the poultice to her wound, got dressed and continued towards Ostagar with Duncan.  
…

The ruins of Ostagar were dark and decrepit, yet retained a sense of beauty and wonder that captivated any who entered. A sense she couldn't seem to reciprocate.

She, Apollo, and the warden walked down what looked like a hallway until they were stopped by a rather large party of guards.

“Ho! Duncan!” a voice called out from among the group. 

Duncan met the man with surprise “You're majesty, we weren't expecting you to-”

“-Greet you. Yes I know, but I've been dying to fight beside the mighty Duncan.” King Cailan pat the warden on the shoulder. “I shall be glorious.”

The king's gaze fell on Senna. “Is this she? Your new recruit?” 

“Yes your majesty. This is-” Duncan started.

“Senna Cousland. Daughter of Teyrn Bryce and Eleanor Cousland.” The king stated, a grin of confidence growing upon his royal features. Senna jumped at the mention of her parents. “Good to see you dear girl, where is your father? He was supposed to arrive with troops yesterday. I hope he's not delayed.”

“He's not delayed.” She whispered “He's dead. Murdered.” She felt her eyes begin to grow hot. 

Cailan looked taken aback. “What? By whom?”

“Arl Howe has taken Highever from Teyrn Cousland. Your man is responsible for the destruction of Highever and the murder of her parents.” Duncan explained “Senna is the only survivor.”

She was looking down. They will not see me cry, she thought. Apollo nuzzled her hand in reassurance.

“As soon as this is over I will gather my men and head directly north to retake Highever and return it to the Couslands.” Senna looked up to him and he gave her a sad smile “You have my word.”

She gave him a small nod in thanks. “Has Fergus arrived? I must tell him what happened.”

“Your brother is here, but he’s scouting with his men and won’t be back until after the battle.”

Duncan stepped in. “Cailan, Your uncle Eamon says that the Redcliffe troops are only a day's ride away.”

“Ha! That old man is only trying to have a share in the glory of these battles.” King Cailan laughed haughtily.

“Your Majesty, the Blight is nothing to laugh about.” Duncan sternly stated, crossing his arms.

Cailan merely snickered “We’ve been successful so far, I don’t see how it could get any worse. You need not worry,” he confidently proclaimed “Now, I hate to cut this meeting short. However I must meet with General Loghain before he sends a search party. Farewell!” The king waved off and began to walk away. Duncan and Senna each gave a small bow.

When the king was no longer in view she let out a deep breath.

“King Cailan was right. We’ve won many battles here.”

She shrugged “Yet you don’t seem confident.”

“The darkspawn horde is growing larger with each passing day. Soon enough they will outnumber us.” Duncan gestured for her to follow him. They passed through a tall archway that led to a bridge. He stopped her just before she was about to step down on the stairs. “I know an Archdemon is involved, but I cannot ask the King to act without proof.”

“Why not? He seems to have great respect for the Grey Wardens.” she asked.

“Though our numbers are few, he believes that our name and reputation alone make us invulnerable. That is why we should proceed with the ritual.” He stated.

“Ritual?” 

“We call it The Joining. It is a secret ritual that every new recruit must complete to become a Grey Warden. Two recruits are already here. We have been simply waiting on you and one other.” He explained. “There is some preparation so we should start as soon as he arrives.”

“What do I need to do?”

“Find Alistair and the other recruits. When the last recruit gets here we can begin.”

Duncan began to walk away. “Duncan!” she called out. He turned to face her again “I’m sorry about what happened after Highever. I know you were just trying to save me but I was being rude and selfish. I hope you can forgive me.” she pleaded.

“There’s nothing to forgive. You were angry and hurting. I might have acted the same in your shoes.” he said briefly and continued walking. Apollo followed, wagging his tail in excitement.  
…

She reached the man named Alistair within ten minutes, though she refrained from speaking with him, yet. He was currently engaged in a rather amusing conversation with, by his robes, she concluded was a mage.

“Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message.” The armored man said, a grin appearing on his face.

The older mage sighed in irritation. “Your glibness does you no credit.”

“Really? I thought we were getting along so well.” He smirked “I was even going to name one of my children after you. The grumpy one”

The mage sighed and stomped away, offering a dirty glare in Senna’s direction.

She almost didn’t notice Alistair step towards her. “You know, one good thing about The Blight is how it brings people together.” his voice was loaded with sarcasm.

“Don’t I know it.” she responded with a slight feeling of giddiness bubbling in her chest from the rather playful banter.

“I don’t believe we’ve met yet. You wouldn’t happen to be another mage, would you?” He questioned. She noticed a sense of caution in his voice.

She shifted her weight onto one foot. “Hmm. I don’t know, would that make your day worse?” she teased a small grin appearing on her face.

Seeing him pale a little before noticing she was being sarcastic was humorous. “Oh right, I see what you’re doing there.”

“It’s good to meet you, Alistair.” she said offering her hand to him.

He took her hand “And you too,-” he stopped “Wait. How’d you know my name?” before she could answer he began to speak again. “Oh! You must be the new recruit Duncan told me so much of.”

She brought her arm back down to her side. “Not too much I hope. I want here to be something left for us to talk about.”

“He only told me that you hail from Highever, and that you are skilled in both archery as well as swords.” his brows furrowed as if he were trying to remember something. “What was the name… Surana.. Solona.. I know it starts with an ‘S’.” he said. His mind was obviously rattled about it.

“It’s Senna. My name is Senna.” She stated giving him a small smile.

“Senna? That’s…” he paused searching for a proper word to describe the name. A name as lovely as you are and beautiful as your smile, he thought to himself. It took a great amount of willpower to stop himself from slapping his face to shut his head up.

“That’s…” she repeated, prodding him to continue on with the sentence.

“...a laxative flower.” he said with a look of immediate regret across his freckled face.

She gave him a scowl. ‘Great’, he thought, ‘I’ve managed to offend her in the first five minutes of knowing her.’

His eyes widened. “I-er-um.. It’s sounds pretty at least.” He shrugged off the awkwardness that he was sure only he felt. “You know, it just hit me that are never many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why?”

“I’m sure you’d certainly like for there to be more women in the Grey Wardens, wouldn’t you.” She bit her lip as a grin began to spread on her face.

He blushed furiously. “That would be great! N-not that I’m some kind of drooling lecher…” He glanced at her speculative expression “... Please don’t look at me like that.”

Something like a rope snapped in her chest and she began to laugh. Really laugh. It was something she hadn’t done for some time.

He cleared his throat. “At any rate, Duncan must have sent you here for a reason. Did he say what it was?”

“He asked me to meet with you and the other recruits and prepare for the battle until the Joining can be done.” she responded.

“I see. Well, best not keep the others waiting.” He chirped as he began to walk towards the main camp.  
…

That night Senna, Alistair, and the other two recruits sat around the fire telling stories of their lives before they were recruited. Daveth, a cut-purse from Denerim told tales of his old gang and of how his kleptic tendencies led him to the Grey Wardens. The thief talked smoothly and she found herself liking him with each passing minute. His confidence and obsession with wenches reminded her of Fergus. As it turns out, Senna already knew of Ser Jory, a knight who hails from Highever as she does. He gushed about his wife who he claimed to be very pregnant. His words saddened her, however. She knew what happened at Highever, the death and pillaging. She hadn’t the heart to tell him what had become of his wife. Alistair told tales of his adventures as a Grey Warden, to which the three recruits listened eagerly. Senna told them of her conquests as a child with Fergus and Gilmore. By the end of the night Daveth and Ser Jory had drunk themselves dead asleep and were snoring loudly on their sleeping rolls.

She and Alistair sat by the fire, wrapped in their own blankets. Alistair prodded at the fire as it threatened to burn out at any time. The wine burned in her chest and warmed her cheeks and she felt the best she had since Howe’s betrayal.

“You know, when I first met Duncan, I thought he was the coolest person I had ever met. Second to my parents, naturally. I was obsessed. Poking him with questions and following him around like a puppy.” she spoke, an air of reminiscence in her voice. Soft, distant, and sleepy.

Alistair scooted closer to her hoping to catch her quiet voice. “He has that effect on people. Believe me.”

Her shoulders tensed and her fists curled around the edges of the blanket. “The second time, I wanted to rip his face off.”

He was about to argue until he saw the sadness in her eyes. The blue shimmered in the firelight. He caught the reflection of a tear in the corner. “Do you mind if I ask why?”

A tear slid down the right side of her face, the side opposite of Alistair. It took effort, but he resisted the urge to wipe it away.

She drew in a deep and shaky breath before speaking. “He took them from me. In their last moments of life he took me away!” the whisper had turned to hissing then to barely comprehensible sobs. Her body trembled as her sobs turned to wailing. The memory of her parents seemed a difficult one to remember.

Alistair was baffled by her outburst. He was convinced the girl had everything under lock and key, but it seemed that was not the case when ale was involved. In an effort to calm her he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. A sort of one armed hug. He began to rock side to side slowly rubbing circles on her shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re with good people now.” He peered down at her. The rogue's head hung heavily over her lap. She still shook, just less so now. “I don’t know what happened, and out of respect for you I won’t ask if you’re still torn up about it.”

She pressed her cheek to his shoulder and he felt the warmth through his shirt. “Thank you… and Alistair?”

He hummed for her to continue.

“Please don’t let me drink with those two again.” she gestured lazily to the two lumps on the other side of the fire.

He chuckled. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did it. Finally. I've been planning to do something like this since summer of 2015. I hope whoever reads this likes it and comments! I worked very hard on this :)


End file.
